Magiska föremål
Detta är en lista över magiska föremål. Bokstäver och tecken Mörkrets märke Mörkrets märke var Lord Voldemorts symbol, som även användes av Dödsätarna. Märket består av en dödskalle, vilken har en orm som ringlar sig ur munnen. Den frammanas genom trollformeln "Morsmordre". Det är möjligt att Tom Dolders basilisk gav inspirationen till märket. Basilisken kom ut ur statyn av Salazar Slytherin i Hemligheternas kammare. Mörkrets märke frammanas av Dödsätare, då de dödat någon, ovanför byggnaden eller platsen där mordet skett. En Dödsätare vid namn Gibbon frammanade märket över Hogwarts, den natten då Draco Malfoy ledde in en grupp Dödsätare till Hogwarts i Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen. Första gången märket syntes var i den fjärde boken, under världsmästerskapen i quidditch. En grupp tidigare Dödsätare firade efter matchen, och attackerade några Mugglare. De flydde när Barty Crouch Jr frammanade märket. Mörkrets märke är även bränt på alla Dödsätares vänstra arm. Märket visar sammanlänkningen mellan Lord Voldemort och Dödsätarna. Han använder märket för att anropa sina Dödsätare att anlända till honom, genom att röra vid någons märke, som då börjar brännas och ändrar färg. Varje märke på alla Dödsätarna bränner samtidigt, och de anländer till Voldemort. Under åren då Voldemort inte hade några krafter var märket svagt, men då han började återhämta krafterna började det lysa allt starkare. *I Harry Potter och Fenixorden, lyckas Hermione Granger skapa några falska galleoner till alla medlemmar i Dumbledores Armé. Mynten visar då datumet och tiden för nästa möte, och uppdateras ständigt. Hermione berättade för Harry att hon fick idén från Mörkrets märke. *Fred och George Weasley skapade en version av den här symbolen som en del i "Weasleys vassa varor"-affären i Diagongränden. Bokstäver Häxor och trollkarlar kan skriva bokstäver och ord i luften med hjälp av sina trollstavar. Dumbledore skriver sångtexten till Hogwarts skolsång i den första boken. I den andra boken skriver Tom Dolder "Ego sum Lord Voldemort" som är ett anagram av "Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder". Det är möjligt att det är en outtalad form av trollformeln "Flagrate" som Hermione använder för att markera dörrarna i Mysterieavdelningen i den femte boken. Trolldrycker :Huvudartikel: Trolldrycker i Harry Potter Den levande dödens brygd: en sömnbrygd så stark att man är som levande död. ingridienser: okända. Polyjuice-elixir: Ett elixir som gör så att man kan vara någon annan i en timme. Fungerar bara på människor. ingridienser: afrikanskt trädormsskinn, florsländor, iglar mfl, plus en del (hårstrån) från den man vill förvandlas till. Använt i Hemligheternas kammare för att förvandla Harry och Ron till Crabbe och Goyle. Mat och dryck Godis och sötsaker *'Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker' är mycket berömda trollkarlsgodisar. De är géléliknande bönor som finns i alla möjliga smaker, och de "vanliga" som beskrivits i böckerna är: karamell - choklad - kaffe - marmelad - pepparmint - jordgubb - kola De något mer ovanliga är: - vita bönor i tomatsås - curry - öronvax - gräs - lever - peppar - sardiner - spenat - groddar - inälvor - kräk. George Weasley påstår att han har fått en som smakar snorkråka. Godisföretaget Jelly Belly producerar verkliga Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker. Bönorna finns att köpa i affärerna, och de "ovanliga" sorterna är: bacon - svartpeppar - jord - daggmask - öronvax - gräs - ruttet ägg - sardiner - spenat - kräk. *'Chokladgrodorna' är, såsom namnet säger, grodor i choklad. Chokladgrodor förpackas med ett chokladgrodekort, med en kort biografi över en berömd (i trollkarlsvärlden, ibland även i verkliga världen) trollkarl eller häxa. Bland de som hittills nämnts finns:Chat med J.K. Rowling, Rowling har även avslöjat att Harry, [[Ron Weasley|Ron] och Hermione också får figurera på korten i framtiden, och att Ron ser detta som en stor ära. : Agrippa : Alberic Grunnion : Albus Dumbledore : Bertie Bott : Cassandra Vablatskey : Crospin Conk : Druidess Cliodna : Felix Summerbee : Hengist of Woodcroft : Kirke : Merlin : Morgana : Nicholas Flamel : Paracelsus : Ptolemaios *'Droobles Bästa Bubbelgum' fyller rummet med blåklocksfärgade bubblor, som håller sig i dagar i sträck utan att spricka. *'Ismöss' får tänderna att gnissla och skallra. *'Pepparmintspraliner i form av grodor' hoppar runt i magen, på riktigt, hos den som äter dem. *'Pyttesmå pepparbusarna' får ätaren att bli en eldslukare. Övriga sötsaker *Mäktiga tandrensande mintstänger *Lakritsstavar *Fräsande tomtebrusbollar *Sköra fjäderpennor av sockervadd *Pumpapastejer *Kittelkakor *Smällkarameller *Surrande Smaskbin Dryck *'Honungsöl' är inte lika starkt som vanlig öl, vilket gör att eleverna på Hogwarts kan dricka det. Dock är det för starkt för en husalf Transport Det bör noteras att det vanligaste transportmedlet i Trollkarlsvärlden är spöktransferens. Flampulver Flampulver är ett magiskt pulver som kastas in i en brasa i en trollkarlsspis (en spis som är kopplad till flampulvernätverket). Därpå går personen som vill förflytta sig in i elden och säger högt och tydligt vart vart den vill förflytta sig. Då det brinner i brasan då man går in blir lågorna gröna. Flampulvret uppfanns av Ignatia Wildsmith. Flampulver kan även användas åt kommunikation, då en trollkarl eller häxa sitter på knä framför elden och sticker in huvudet i elden, och säger var den andra personen finns. Huvudet dyker då upp i den andras brasa, och det går att kommunisera. Det är mycket obekvämt att ligga på knä med huvudet i brasan, enligt Harry Potter. I den andra boken åker familjen Weasley och handlar i Diagongränden. De tar sig dit med flampulver. Harry skall också ta sig dit men talar inte tillräckligt tydligt då han säger "Diagongränden", och han hamnar istället hos Borgin och Burkes i Svartvändargränden. I den fjärde boken använder Arthur Weasley sina kontakter på Trolldomsministeriet för att få familjen Dursleys brasa tillfälligt ansluten till flampulvernätverket, dock utan vetskapen om att brasan murats igen. Sirius Black använder nätverket för att kommunisera med Harry senare i samma bok. I den femte boken sätter Harry sig själv i en väldigt riskabel situation då han kommuniserar med Sirius trots att den vidriga Dolores Umbridge bevakar samtliga brasor på Hogwarts. Flygande mattor Flygande mattor är en variant av ett transportmedel i trollkarlsvärlden, men de är illegala i England. De är ofta tillverkade i Mellanöstern, och det är positivt att det får plats fler trollkarlar och häxor på flygande mattor än på kvastar, och att de är mer bekväma att sitta på. En gång i tiden var flygande mattor tillåtna i England, men de anses numera vara illegala. Arthur Weasley var involverad i denna lagstiftning eftersom han arbetade på den avdelningen i Trolldomsministeriet. Förbudet är troligen förhållandevis nytt. Flyttnycklar Flyttnycklar nämns första gången i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren. Då ett föremål utsatts för en Portus-förtrollning, transporterar en flyttnyckel en person då den rör vid flyttnyckeln till en bestämd ort. Det är även möjligt att den transporterar till en ort vid en bestämd tid, oavsett om någon rör vid den. Enligt Harry orsakar förflyttandet med flyttnycklar ett ryck vid naveln. Sedan kastas resenären på marken, men skickliga trollkarlar (som Cedric Diggory, Arthur Weasley, och Amos Diggory) kan landa stående på fötterna. I Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren gjorde Barty Crouch Jr. (förklädd till Alastor Moody) den magiska trekampspokalen till en flyttnyckel, så att den som rörde vid den skulle föras till Voldemort utanför Dolderhuset. Harry och Cedric fördes till Voldemort, och han mördade Cedric med Avada Kedavra. Harry lyckades rymma tillbaka igen med hjälp av flyttnyckeln, när han använde en locka-till-sig-besvärjelse. Försvinnandeskåp Ett försvinnandeskåp är ett skåp, vilket kan användas som transportmedel för den som går in i det. Ett sådant skåp fanns på Hogwarts i Vid-behov-rummet, men det skåpet var dock trasigt men lagades av Draco Malfoy. I början av den sjätte boken ses han i Borgin och Burkes, och vill ha ett likadant föremål av någonting, men det framgår just då dock inte vad. Han ber även Borgin att laga ett föremål. Det är möjligt att försvinnandeskåpet gick sönder i den andra boken, då Peeves välter det över Argus Filchs kontor som avledande. Försvinnandeskåpet nämns flera gånger i de tidiga böckerna, såsom när Nästan Huvudlöse Nick ber Peeves att välta det (och kanske ta sönder det) ovanför Filchs kontor, för att hjälpa Harry att komma undan den nedsmutsning av slottet som han beskylls för. I Harry Potter och Fenixorden puttar Fred och George Weasley in Slytherineleven Montague i skåpet, för att han orättvist försökte ta bort poäng från Gryffindor. Det var på grund av Montague som Malfoy fick kännedom om försvinnandeskåpet, och han lagade det så att det fungerade som en magisk portal. Portalen fungerar senare för att få in Dödsätare på Hogwarts.Skåpet har ännu inte varit med i filmerna, förutom en bortklippt scen då Harry gömmer sig i skåpet hos Borgin och Burkes i den andra filmen. Hogwartsexpressen Hogwartsexpressen är ett tåg som går mellan London och trollkarlsbyn Hogsmeade. Tåget startar på King's Cross, plattform 9¾, som är osynlig för Mugglare. Ingången är vid pelaren mellan plattform 9 och 10. :Läs mer... Nattbussen Nattbussen är en starkt förtrollad lila buss med tre våningar som transporterar trollkarlar och häxor. Bussen kör runt och plockar upp de trollkarlar som behöver transport i Storbritannien, och kör dem sedan till platsen de vill till utan någon egentlig tabell som följes. Den dundrar fram genom städerna (Mugglarna kan inte se den) och får allting som kommer i dess väg att hoppa åt sidan istället för att köra runt om. Vid långa distanser gör bussen ett 160 kilometershopp, vilket orsakar skakningar och höga pangande ljud, troligtvis likt transferens. Under dagarna är bussen försedd med stolar, som under nattetid byts ut mot sängar. Nattbussen utnyttjas främst av de som inte kan eller vill använda sig av annan typ av transport. Skakandet gör resan mycket okomfortabel. Jämfört med verkliga bussar är Nattbussen otroligt snabb, men trots det mycket långsammare än flampulver eller transferens. Det är billigt att åka med bussen, som då Harry endast betalade elva siklar för att reda från Little Whinging till Diagongränden. Bussens chaufför är Ernie Prang, och konduktören heter Stan Shunpike. De medverkar tillsammans med bussen första gången i Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban, då bussen plockar upp Harry Potter då han rymt hemifrån. I Harry Potter och Fenixorden åker Harry på nattbussen med några vänner och några medlemmar i Fenixorden.I filmen Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban fanns förutom Stan och Ernie ett talande skrumpet huvud, vars röst gavs av Lenny Henry. Nattbussen kommer inte medverka i den femte filmen. Kvastar :Huvudartikel: 'Flygkvastar i Harry Potter'' '''Kvastar används som transportmedel åt häxor och trollkarlar eller för den några sporter, till exempel den populära sporten Quidditch. Det finns flera olika märken, till exempel Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, Spyflugan, Rensoparen och den hittills bästa kvasten av alla: Åskviggen. Tidvändare Tidvändare är magiska föremål som gör det möjligt för trollkarlar och häxor att resa i tiden. Hermione Granger fick en tidvändare av Professor McGonagall i Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban, så hon skulle kunna hinna med alla sina lektioner. Hermione fick inte lov att berätta för någon, inte ens för Harry eller Ron, även då de misstänkte att någonting undanhölls dem, sedan hon ibland varit på två platser samtidigt och dykt upp och fösvunnit på märkliga vis och vid underliga tillfällen. I slutet av boken låter Hermione Harry få reda på hemligheten, då de använder tidvändaren för att rädda Sirius Black och Vingfåle. Hermiones tidvändare var som ett timglas i en kedja, vilken bärs runt halsen. Timglaset skulle vridas i samma antal varv som antalet timmar användaren ville ta sig bakåt i tiden. Resenären transporteras då tillbaka till den platsen där denne fanns vid det tillfället den hamnar i. (Notera att i filmen snurrar Hermione tre varv på timglaset precis före midnatt, och hon och Harry transporteras tillbaka till 19:30; vilket indikerar att varje varv på tidvändaren motsvarar 90 minuter). Ett stort antal tidvändare förvaras på Trolldomsministeriet, men i Harry Potter och Fenixorden förstörs de då Dumbledores Armé, Dödsätarna och Fenixorden duellerar om profetian. Möjligheten att resa i tiden har bara använts en gång i viktigt syfte: då Harry och Hermione räddade Sirius Black och Vingfåle. Den gången förändrades ingenting egentligen, utan händelserna var sedda redan innan tidvändaren användes. Ingenting kan ändras eftersom resenären redan tidigare sett omständigheterna den skapat då denne reste i tiden. Teorin bakom tidsresorna är starkt fatalistiska, såsom profetian. Det har inte framgått om fler händelser skett med tidvändare. Övriga saker Avslöjare En avslöjare är ett föremål, som Hermione Granger använde i Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare då hon försökte ta reda på vad som stod i Tom Dolders dagbok. Den liknar ett klarrött suddgummi och eventuell text kan komma fram om avslöjaren gnuggas mot papper. Erisedspegeln :Erisedspegeln''' är även ett kapitel i Harry Potter och de vises sten. Se Erised-spegeln'' Erisedspegeln är en mystisk spegel, som upptäcktes av Harry i en korridor på Hogwarts i Harry Potter och de vises sten. Runt kanten står inskriptionen "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi", vilket läst baklänges betyder "Jag visar inte ditt ansikte utan ditt hjärtas önskan". Enligt Albus Dumbledore visar spegeln ingenting annat än hjärtats allra innersta och djupaste önskan. *Harry Potter ser sina föräldrar, såväl som en massa andra släktingar. (I filmen ser han dock bara sina föräldrar) *Ron Weasley ser sig själv som Förste ordningsman och quidditchkapten, med quidditchpokalen i handen (en önskan att bli lika framgångsrik som storebröderna). *Albus Dumbledore ser hela sin familj levande igen.Intervju med J. K. Rowling på hemsidan Bloomsbury.comDock påstår han till Harry att han ser sig själv framför spegeln med ett par sockor. * Professor Quirrell ser sig själv lämna De vises sten till Voldemort. Spegeln flyttas senare till korridoren på tredje våningen, och är den sista delen i skyddet mot De vises sten. Dumbledore gömde stenen inuti spegeln. Han kastade en förhäxning över spegeln, så att bara någon som ville finna stenen, men inte använda den, skulle kunna komma åt den. Alla andra skulle se sig själv med stenen, och livselixiret eller hur stenen gör om metall till guld, istället för att bara se stenen. Dumbledore berättar att folk har tynat bort framför spegeln, och att man inte ska fastna vid sina drömmar och glömma att leva. Han ber därför Harry att inte återvända eller leta efter spegeln.Sedan den första boken har spegeln inte medverkat i serierna. Fiendespegel En fiendespegel är en sorts spegel, vilken visar ägarens fiender. Alastor Moody hade en sådan spegel, då han (Barty Crouch Jr) undervisade på Hogwarts i den fjärde boken. Ju tydligare fienderna syns, desto närmre är de. Om man ser deras ögonvitor så står dom rakt bakom en. Som de flesta mörka föremål, kan de bli lurade, som nämns av Harry Potter under det första mötet med Dumbledores Armé. Flammande bägaren Den flammande bägaren används för att välja vilka elever som skall representera de olika skolorna i den magiska trekampen, och är en enväldig domare. Det är okänt om bägaren har någon annan magisk egenskap, mer än det som Alastor Moody (Barty Crouch Jr) sade om att den flammande bägaren är ett mycket mäktigt magiskt föremål som är svårt att lura, sålänge inte en stark Confundusförtrollning sker. Fotografier :Se: Fotografier Gobstenar Gobstenar är ett av många magiska spel som spelas av unga trollkarlar och häxor, tillsammans med Trollkarlsschack och Chokladgrodor. Gobstenar liknar i spelsätt Boule som spelas av mugglare, förutom att när man spelar med Gobstenar delar sig klotet och en illaluktande dimma lägger sig över motståndarends ansikte då de förlorar en poäng. Elever på Hogwarts ses spela med Gobstenar genom hela bokserien och det finns även en Gobstens-klubb på skolan. Intressanta fakta om Gobbstenar: * Enligt Chokladgrodekorten, var Trollkarlen Roland Kegg ordförande för det engelska Gobstenslaget. * Trollkarlen Plavius Belby, känd för att ha dödat många lethifolder, var en gång ordförande för sin lokala Gobstensklubb. * Det finns en del set med Gobstenar som är ganska påkostade; Harry såg ett i rent guld i Diagongränd, strax innan han började på sitt tredje år. * På Magiministeriet är den officillea Gobstensklubben en del av Departementet för magiska sporter och befinner sig på våning 7. * Eilen Prince, mor till Severus Snape, var en gång kapten för Gobstenslaget på Hogwarts. * Ron Weasleys äldre bror, Percy, äger en uppsättning av Gobstenar. * I en specialutgåva av Daily Prophet som endast skickades ut till medlemmar av utgivarens Bloomsbury officiella fanclub, blev vi varse om att: ** Det finns en internationell Gobstensliga. ** Daily Prophet "missade" att rapportera att det walesiska landslaget förr Gobstenar hade besegrat den ungerska diton, vilket ledde till att en medlem ur det walesiska laget skrev ett argt brev till tidningen. Gryffindors svärd Gryffindors svärd är det svärd som Harry Potter drar ur sorteringshatten och dödar basilisken med i Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare. Endast de modiga och rättfärdiga kan dra ut svärdet ur hatten. I Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna dödade Neville Longbottom Voldemorts orm Nagini med svärdet, återigen draget ur sorteringshatten. Svärdet tillhörde ursprungligen Godric Gryffindor, grundaren av elevhemmet Gryffindor. Gubraitiansk eld Gubraitiansk eld nämndes först i det tjugonde kapitlet i den femte boken. Hagrid och Olympe Maxime gav en kvist med gubraitiansk (evig) eld till gurgen (jättarnas ledare)under sitt uppdrag för Fenixorden. Den eviga elden kan aldrig slockna, och det är endast mycket skickliga trollkarlar och häxor som kan framställa dem. Namnet på den gubraitianska elden kan komma från skotsk gäliska, där "gu bràth" betyder "föralltid". Hemlighetssensor Hemlighetssensorer nämns i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren då Harry gick in till Alastor Moodys kontor. De vibrerar då någon ljuger. Moody nämner att det inte fungerar på Hogwarts eftersom det finns elever i alla riktningar, alltså överallt, som hittar på lögner om varför de inte gjort läxorna. Hemlighetssensorer kan såsom de flesta andra magiska föremål luras, vilket nämns i början av den femte boken på det första mötet med Dumbledores Armé. Trollkarlen Eric (sitter vid entrén på Trolldomsministeriet) använder en hemlighetssensor åt Ministeriet för att kontrollera att ingen som går in där ljuger. I den sjätte boken använder Argus Filch hemlighetssensorer för att kontrollera alla elever som går in och ut ur Hogwarts, sedan säkerhetsrutinerna stärkts med tanke på Voldemort. Ron Weasley tyckte att det var märkligt att Filch kontrollerade alla elever (i jakt på föremål som togs ut ur skolan), och att det bara var bra så länge förbjudna föremål togs ut från skolan. Filch verkade inte hålla med, och gav Ron ett par extra stötar med hemlighetssensorn. Senare förklarar Hermione att hemlighetssensorer kan upptäcka förhäxningar, förtrollningar och besvärjelser, men inte kärleksdrycker. Hjälpande hand Den hjälpande handen är ett otrevligt föremål som används av Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen, och den sågs innan dess i affären Borgin och Burkes i Svartvändargränden. Draco Malfoy bad i den andra boken sin far att få den, men Lucius Malfoy förklarade att han säljer, och köper ingenting. I affären låg den hjälpande handen på en kudde. Då handen bär ett ljus, ger den endast ljus till den som bär den. Det har dock sagts att ljuset bara brinner under en kortare stund. Handen är perfekt för tjuvar och banditer. I filmen Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare syns handen i Borgin och Burkes. Då Harry undersöker den, försöker handen bryta hans handled. Horrokruxer En horrokrux (engelska: horcrux) är i den fiktiva Harry Potter-världen ett föremål där en person har lagt en del av sin själ, i syfte att bli odödlig. Förstörs en horrokrux finns ens själ alltså fortfarande kvar bland de levande och även om den inte är fullständig överlever man. För att skapa en horrokrux måste man utföra "en akt av ren ondska", man måste mörda någon vilket delar själen. Horrokruxer räknas som svart magi och det enda som går att finna om dem i Hogwarts skolbibliotek är ett stycke i boken Afskyvärd ock ondskefull magi; "Om horrokruxer, den ondaste av alla magiska uppfinningar, skola vi ej tala ock ej heller gifva några anvisningar". Lord Voldemort anses ha delat upp sin själ i åtta delar och alltså skapat sju horrokruxer; en del är hans egen men som däremot ej är en horrokrux. Den första horrokruxen skapades av Herpo den Vidrige, samma person som skapat den första basilisken.J.K. Rowling på Pottercast Horrokruxerna De enda horrokruxerna som blivit utförligt beskrivna är de som är skapade av Voldemort, vilka är: Tom Dolders dagbok Skapades i samband med mordet på Missnöjda Myrtle. Förstörs av Harry Potter i den andra boken med hjälp av basiliskgift från en basilisktand. Familjen Gaunts ring Skapades i samband med mordet på Tom Dolder Sr (Voldemorts mugglarfar). Förstörs av Albus Dumbledore någon gång mellan den femte boken och den sjätte boken. Salazar Slytherins medaljong Skapades i samband med mordet på en mugglar-uteliggare. Togs i syfte att förstöras av Regulus Black enligt ett meddelande i en falsk medaljong i slutet av den sjätte boken, förstörs i den sjunde boken av Ron Weasley med hjälp av Gryffindors svärd. Helga Hufflepuffs bägare Skapades i samband med mordet på Hepzibah Smith, som var den tidigare ägaren. Förstörs i den sjunde boken av Hermione Granger med hjälp av gift från en basilisktand. Rowena Rawenclaws försvunna diadem Skapades i samband med mordet på en albansk invånare, troligtvis mugglare. Förstörs i den sjunde boken oavsiktligt av Vincent Crabbe när han skapade djävulsfyr. Harry hittade denna horrokrux i Vid-behov-rummet, där Voldemort lagt den i tron att ingen annan kände till rummet. Diademet nämns även i den sjätte boken. Nagini Skapades i samband med mordet på Bertha Jorkins. Förstörs i den sjunde boken; Nagini dödas av Neville Longbottom med hjälp av Gryffindors svärd i slutstriden på Hogwarts. Harry Potter Harry Potter var egentligen inte en riktig horrokrux, men hade samma funktion som en horrokrux. Anledningen till att han inte var det var att Voldemort inte gett honom en bit av sin själ frivilligt, och att det inte låg några förbannelser över Harry. Skapades oavsiktligt när Voldemort attackerade Harry när han var ett år gammal. Horrokruxen i honom förstörs av Voldemort när denne försöker döda Harry i slutstriden på Hogwarts i den sjunde boken. Förmågan att kunna prata parselspråk (ormspråk) förvinner när han upphör vara en horrokrux. Illvrål Ett illvrål är ett rött brev, som ofta representerar obehag och/eller ilska från den som skickat brevet till mottagaren. Då ett illvrål öppnas, hörs sändarens röst med en magiskt manipulerad röst (för att uppnå högre volym), innan illvrålet senare förstör sig själv. Den som struntar i att öppna ett illvrål kan vänta sig att illvrålet exploderar och skriker ut sitt budskap i alla fall. I den andra filmen visas ett illvrål, då Ron Weasley olagligt använt sin fars flygande bil, och illvrålet stiliserar sina läppar innan det upplöses. Neville Longbottom får ett från sin farmor Augusta efter att Sirius Black använde Nevilles lista över lösenord till Gryffindortornet, då Sir Cadogan vaktade efter att den tjocka damen hade blivit attackerad av Black, i den tredje boken. I fjärde boken får Hermione illvrål som skriker förolämpningar åt henne, efter ett bråk med Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore skickar ett illvrål till Petunia Dursley i Harry Potter och Fenixorden, för att påminna henne om att Harry ska få stanna på Privet Drive, då Harrys morbror Vernon försöker att slänga ut honom efter Dementor-attacken. Svaret på vad brevet handlade om eller vad som sades får man i den 7:e boken. Minnsallt En Minnsallt är en liten, klar kula som blir röd då användaren glömt bort någonting. Tyvärr berättar den inte vad som glömts bort. Den mycket glömske Neville Longbottom får en Minnsallt i Harry Potter och de vises sten av sin farmor Augusta men tappar bort den efter ett tag. De är förbjudna under G.E.T.-proven. Minnessåll Ett minnesåll är en slags skål där man kan förvara minnen i. Harry Potter upptäckte minnessållet under sitt fjärde år när han väntade på Albus Dumbledore på hans kontor. Dumbledore förklarade då hur det fungerade. Albus Dumbledore och Severus Snape har ett var, eller så lånade Severus Snape minnessållet från Albus Dumbledore i Harry Potter och Fenixorden när Harry Potter ser det på Snapes kontor och även upplevde ett minne i det. Harry Potter har flera gånger upplevt minnen när han dök ner i Dumbledores minnessåll i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren och Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen. Innehållet i ett minnesåll ser ut som en gasliknande substans eller virvlande vatten. Det är inte bara trollkarlar och häxor som kan använda ett minnessåll, även minst en husalf, Hokey, har gjort det och lämnat minnet till Dumbledore för att han ville gå igenom minnen om Lord Voldemort innan han blev världens ondaste trollkarl. Marodörkartan Marodörkartan skapades av Marodörerna Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black och James Potter som ett hjälpmedel för rackartyg. De fick stor kunskap om skolan Hogwarts och dess marker från sina nattliga äventyr, med gestalter av djur. De använde kunskapen för att skapa Marodörkartan. På kartan står smeknamnen på marodörerna, vilka främst användes av dem själva: (Namnen är): Måntand (Lupin, en varulv), Slingersvans (Pettigrew, en råtta), Tramptass (Black, en hund), och Tagghorn (Potter, en kronhjort). Kartan är först ett stycke vanligt pergament, men då användaren säger "Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg för mig", så börjar bläckstreck dras och en karta över Hogwarts (inklusive hemliga vägar ur skolan) samt små prickar med namn på samtliga personer som rör sig i takt med att personerna förflyttar sig. Det enda rummet som kartan inte visar är Vid-behov-rummet. Att det inte kunde ses på kartan upptäcktes av Harry då han letade efter Draco Malfoy, men inte kunde hitta honom på kartan eftersom han var i Vid-behov-rummet. En anledning till att det inte fanns med kanske är att James och hans kompisar kanske inte hittde Vid-behov-rummet under sin tid på skolan. Kartan gavs till Harry av Fred och George Weasley, som fann den i Argus Filchs kontor. Den är med första gången i Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban, och har sedan varit med i resten av böckerna. I Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban hittar Professor Snape kartan i Harrys ägo, och försöker avslöja dess hemligheter. Kartan svarade genom att förolämpa honom. Remus Lupin anländer, och påstår att han ska undersöka den, och tar den med sig. Senare ger han tillbaka kartan till Harry. Kartan återspeglar skaparnas personligheter, ungefär som Sorteringshatten återspeglar Hogwarts grundares personligheter. Snape fortsätter att tro att kartan innehåller mörk magi, sedan han känt igen smeknamnen på sina gamla klasskamrater, vilka han avskydde. Omnikikare I Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren under världsmästerskapet i Quidditch köper Harry varsin omnikikare till sig själv, Hermione och Ron för tio galleoner styck, (ca. 700kr Valutaräknare på HP-Lexicon). De har många funktioner, zoom, repris, slowmotion och man kan även ställa in så att den kommenterar till quidditchmatcher, drag för drag. Slow motion och reprisfunktionerna gör dock bara att händelserna spelas upp inuti kikaren, medan matchen fortsätter i realtid, vilket innebär att man kan blanda ihop eller missa vad som faktiskt händer. Omnikikare nämns aldrig mer, men de borde fungera som vanlig kikare också. Osynlighetsmantel En Osynlighetsmantel gör den som bär den osynlig. Harry Potter ärvde en från sin far, som lämnade den hos Albus Dumbledore kort innan han dog. Genom historierna om Harry Potter använder Harry manteln för att snoka runt på sin skola. Manteln är dessutom tillräckligt stor för att Ron och Hermione också ska få plats, även om det blir svårare sedan de växer efter hand. Hittills kända ägare: *Ignotus Peverell *James Potter (Avlägsen släkting till Peverells, och ärvde den antagligen av sin far) *Monsterögat Moody (som är känd för att äga två stycken, en utlånad till Sturgis Podmore i ett uppdrag för Fenixorden; han kan se genom dem med sitt magiska öga) *Harry Potter (Ärvde den av sin far). *Bartemius Crouch Sr använde en för att gömma sin son, då sonen var under Imperiusförbannelsen. *Bartemius Crouch Jr använde en för att gömma sin far, efter att han dödat honom i den förbjudna skogen. Osynlighetsmantlar kan ses rakt igen om av till exempel Dementorer, Alastor Moody (på grund av hans magiska öga) och möjligtvis av Mrs Norris, Argus Filchs katt. Det är därför omöjligt att gömma sig för dem under en sådan mantel. Dock kan alla använda trollformeln "Homenum Revelio" som avslöjar all mänsklig närvaro. Anledningen till varför Albus Dumbledore hade James Potters manteln i Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna var att det var en av dödsrelikerna, och Dumbledore undersökte den mycket noga, då han länge eftersträvade att få alla tre relikerna i sin ägo. Pengar :Huvudartikel: Pengar i Harry Potter Porträtt :Huvudartikel: Porträtt i Harry Potter Poträtten på Hogwarts och i trollkarlsvärlden kan röra sig, och de är bland andra: Den Tjocka Damen: Porträttet utanför Gryffindors sällskapsrum som tar emot lösenorden. Phineas Nigells Black: Porträtt på gammal rektor på Dumbledores kontor. Kan gå mellan sitt porträtt där och på Grimmaldiplan 12. Var släkt med Sirius Black. Mrs Black: Ett porträtt med gardiner av Sirius mor, skriker saker som "Smutskallar, Smutsiga halvblod och Motbjudande blodsförrädare". Armando Dippet: Ett porträtt av gammal rektor som sitter på Dumbledores kontor. Quidditchutrustning Det finns flera föremål som behövs då man spelar quidditch, de mest betydande är flygkvastar. Det finns ett antal bollar, däribland den gyllene kvicken. Den gylleene kvicken flyger okontrollerat runt, och spelet tar inte slut förrän ena lagets sökare fångat den. Det finns två dunkare, vars huvuduppgift är att bli slagna av Slagmännens träklubbor, för att kasta av spelare i det motsatta laget ned på marken. Klonken är den bollen som skall kastas genom målringarna. Den faller extra långsamt, och är extra lätt att fånga. '''''Läs mer: Quidditch Självblandande kortlek En självblanande kortlek finns på Ron Weasleys rum i Kråkboet i boken Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare. De låg överallt inne på rummet, och Harry Potter klev över den. Släckare Släckare, eller deluminator, är ett föremål som Albus Dumbledore använder för att släcka ned gatubelysningen på kvällarna, för att inte dra till sig Mugglares uppmärksamhet. Den ser ut som en vanlig ciggarettändare. Släckaren har medverkat fyra gånger: *I Harry Potter och de vises sten använder Dumbledore sin släckare för att mörklägga Privet Drive, där familjen Dursleys hus ligger. I väntan på att Rubeus Hagrid ska frakta Harry Potter till Privet Drive från Godric's Hollow, talar Dumbledore med Minerva McGonagall om vad som hänt. Släckaren gör där det första tecknet på magi i böckerna. *I Harry Potter och Fenixorden lånar Alastor Moody Dumbledores släckare vid transporten av Harry från familjen Dursleys hus till Fenixordens högkvarter i Grimmaldiplan nummer 12. Återigen användes släckaren för Harry Potters säkerhet, och för att inte avslöja var Fenixorden hade sitt högkvarter. *I Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen använder Dumbledore den igen för att mörklägga Privet Drive innan han kommer och hämtar upp Harry. *I Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna ärver Ron Weasley släckaren av Dumbledore. *I Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna tar Ron hjälp av släckaren så att han kan hitta Hermione och Harry efter att han kommit bort ifrån dem. Snabbcitatpenna En Snabbcitatpenna är en stenografisk penna som journalisten Rita Skeeter använder då hon intervjuar. Den skriver ner svaren på hennes frågor, men väldigt förvrängda. Hon använder den då hon intervjuar Harry Potter i den fjärde boken. Snokoskop Ett snokoskop är en magisk uppfinning som hjälper till att identifiera svartkonster, och den beskrivs som en miniatyrsnurra av glas. Då ett snokoskop fungerar som det ska, kan det användas då man stöter på någon som man misstänker att det inte går att lita på. Glassnurran börjar då snurra. Snokoskop nämns första gången i Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban, då Ron Weasley ger ett snokoskop till Harry Potter i födelsedagspresent. Bill Weasley påstod att snokoskopet inte var tillförlitligt eftersom det lyste en hel kväll då familjen Weasley åt middag tillsammans i Egypten. Bill anade dock inte då att Fred och George hade lagt skalbaggar i hans soppa. När Harry hade fått ett snokoskop av Ron, verkar det inte fungera på Hogwarts, det snurrar nämligen hela tiden så Harry stoppar ner det i en gammal strumpa längst ner i kofferten. Harry insåg senare, att Scabbers, Rons råtta, hade varit med alla gångerna då snokoskopet hade snurrat, sedan Scabbers var en animagus vid namn Peter Pettigrew som jobbade för Voldemort, och att det alltså inte alls hade gått sönder. Sorteringshatten :''Sorteringshatten är även ett kapitel i Harry Potter och de vises sten. Se Sorteringshatten'' Sorteringshatten är en uråldrig meningsfull artefakt som används på Hogwarts, då förstaårseleverna skall sorteras in i Elevhemmen. Varje ny elev skall sorteras till antingen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw eller Slytherin. Under festmåltiden under den första kvällen på Hogwarts, kallas förstaårseleverna upp, efter en lista, på vilken efternamnen står i alfabetisk ordning. De får hatten påsatt på sina huvud, en efter en, samtidigt som de sitter på en trebent stol. Hatten ropar ut vilket elevhem eleven ska tilldelas, efter några ögonblicks tid. Tiden kan variera i längd, från upp till en minut till mindre än en sekund. Hatten talar tyst med eleven som sorteras. Sorteringshatten tillhörde från början Godric Gryffindor, en av de fyra grundarna av Hogwarts. När hans liv började närma sig slutet slet Gryffindor av sig sin hatt och förvandlade den och därmed blev den magiska sorteringshatten född. Sorteringshatten börjar alltid sorteringen med att sjunga en sång om hur den sorterar eleverna till de olika elevhemmen och sen sorterar den eleverna till de olika elevhemmen. Det sägs att då den inte sorterar hittar den på en ny sång till nästa sortering och sången varierar i längd och innehåll. I Harry Potter och Fenixorden och Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen sjunger den sånger som förmedlar budskap till eleverna, budskap om att hålla ihop och vara starka mot yttre fiender. I Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare spelar hatten en viktig roll då Harry kämpar mot Tom Dolder i hemligheternas kammare. Harry lyckas trolla fram ett gammalt svärd ur hatten. Svärdet tillhörde, liksom hatten, en gång Godric Gryffindor, och de är de enda kända klenoderna som tillhört honom.J.K. Rowling har på sin officiella hemsida avslöjat att hatten inte är en horrokrux. Trollkarlsschack Trollkarlsschack är en version av schack som spelas med små pjäser som påminner om verkligt schack, utom att pjäserna rör på sig. Spelarna säger till pjäserna hur de ska flytta sig, och pjäserna gör som de blir tillsagda. Pjäserna attackerar varandra när de tar en av de andra pjäserna, ofta genom att dela den andra pjäsen i två delar. Ron Weasley har en uppsättning som han fått av sin farbror Bilius. Harry spelar först med pjäser som han lånat av Seamus Finnigan. Eftersom Seamus pjäser inte riktigt litar på Harry så käbblar dom väldigt mycket med honom och ger honom "goda" råd. Harry får sedan en egen uppsättning under sin första jul på Hogwarts. I ett av de sista kapitlena i den första boken försätter sig Ron, Harry och Hermione i ett trollkarlschack, vars storlek är gigantiskt och pjäserna är stora som fullvuxna människor. De riskerar sina liv då pjäserna dödar varandra så fort de tar en annan pjäs. Trollstav En trollstav behövs för att utöva magi, men den är inte alltid ett måste. Det är svårare att utöva magi utan en trollstav, men skickliga trollkarlar och häxor kan klara av det. Då Harry provade ut sin trollstav var han tvungen att prova många innan han fann den rätta, eller som Mr Ollivander (trollstavsförsäljaren) sade, innan den rätta trollstaven fann Harry. En trollstav är gjord av trä och de har kärnor av olika magiska sammansättningar. Enhörningssvanshår, stjärtfjädrar från fenixfåglar, drakhjärtesträngar eller viliehår är exempel. Då en trollstav möter en annan trollstav med samma kärna, som då Harrys och Voldemorts trollstavar möttes i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren, uppstår märkliga effekter, så kallad Priori Incantatem. Båda deras trollstavar hade stjärtfjädrar från fågeln Fawkes, Dumbledores fenixfågel. Två-vägsspegel Denna magiska spegel gör det möjligt att kontakta personer som äger en likadan spegel. Den används genom att hålla spegeln och säga namnet på den personen som har den andra spegeln. Då kommer man att se den andra personens ansikte i spegeln, och den andre personen ser ens eget ansikte. I den femte boken får Harry Potter en två-vägs spegel av Sirius Black, som brukade använda den för att kommunicera med James Potter när de gick på Hogwarts och hade straffkommendering. Harry Potter försöker använda den för att få tag i Sirius Black när han dött, men det fungerar inte, antagligen för att Sirius Black var död eller för att han inte hade med sig sin spegel när han dog.Spegeln kommer, enligt J.K. Rowling, att spela stor roll i den sjunde boken. Umbridges penna I Harry Potter och Fenixorden har Harry kvarsittning med Dolores Umbridge vid flera tillfällen. Under kvarsittningarna tvingas Harry att skriva meningar (Jag får inte tala osanning) och han blir inte fri förrän Umbridge tycker att budskapet sjunkit in. Istället för att låta Harry använda en vanlig penna, låter Umbridge Harry använda en speciell, som är ovanligt skarp. Då Harry använde pennan, skar pennan smärtande på baksidan av handen, och använder blodet som bläck. Då pennan använts av samma person under en längre period kan det leda till permanent skada, såsom ärr, vilket Harry får och visar för Rufus Scrimgeour i Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen. Lee Jordan råkade också ut för pennan under kvarsittning. Weasleyklocka Weasleyklockan är en fiktiv klocka som finns i familjen Weasleys hem, Kråkboet. Klockan har nio visare, en för varje medlem i familjen. Istället för att berätta vad klockan är, så berättar klockan var medlemmarna är. De kända visningsalternativen är: *Hemma *Skolan *På Jobbet *Reser *På väg *Vilse *Sjukhus *Fängelse *Dödlig fara Endast "dödlig fara" har en känd position på klockan, där siffran tolv skulle ha varit. I de första fem böckerna visade alla visarna för de olika familjemedlemmarna olika positioner, men i den sjätte boken visade samtliga visare på "dödlig fara", utom då någon reser. Molly Weasley antog att då Voldemort återigen var tillbaka, var alla i dödlig fara. Referenser *Pottersajten, en svensk Harry Potter-fanhemsida Noter Kategori:Föremål